marvels_spidermanfandomcom-20200223-history
List of episodes
The following is a list of episodes and the American dates of Spider-Man. Shorts # "Introduction!" - June 28, 2017 # "Observation!" - July 25, 2017 # "Hypothesis!" - July 26, 2017 # "Prediction!" - July 27, 2017 # "Experimentation!" - July 28, 2017 # "Conclusion!" - July 29, 2017 Season one :Main: Season one # "Horizon High - Part One" - August 19, 2017 # "Horizon High - Part Two" - August 19, 2017 # "Osborn Academy" - August 26, 2017 # "A Day in the Life" - September 2, 2017 # "Party Animals" - September 2, 2017 # "Sandman" - September 16, 2017 # "Symbiotic Relationship" - September 16, 2017 # "Stark Expo" - September 16, 2017 # "Ultimate Spider-Man" - September 23, 2017 # "Kraven's Amazing Hunt" - September 30, 2017 # "Halloween Moon" - October 7, 2017 # "Spider-Man on Ice" - October 14, 2017 # "Venom" - October 21, 2017 # "Screwball Live" - October 28, 2017 # "The Rise of Doc Ock - Part One" - January 21, 2018 # "The Rise of Doc Ock - Part Two" - January 21, 2018 # "The Rise of Doc Ock - Part Three" - January 28, 2018 # "The Rise of Doc Ock - Part Four" - January 28, 2018 # "Spider-Island - Part One" - February 4, 2018 # "Spider-Island - Part Two" - February 4, 2018 # "Spider-Island - Part Three" - February 11, 2018 # "Spider-Island - Part Four" - February 11, 2018 # "Spider-Island - Part Five" - February 11, 2018 # "Hobgoblin - Part One" - February 18, 2018 # "Hobgoblin - Part Two" - February 18, 2018 Season two :Main: Season two # "How I Thwipped My Summer Vacation" - June 18, 2018 # "Take Two" - June 18, 2018 # "Between an Ock and a Hard Place" - June 25, 2018 # "Rise Above It All" - July 2, 2018 # "School of Hard Knocks" - July 9, 2018 # "Dead Man's Party" - July 16, 2018 # "Venom Returns" - July 23, 2018 # "Bring on the Bad Guys - Part One" - July 30, 2018 # "Bring on the Bad Guys - Part Two" - July 30, 2018 # "Bring on the Bad Guys - Part Three" - August 6, 2018 # "Bring on the Bad Guys - Part Four" - August 6, 2018 # "Brain Drain" - August 13, 2018 # "The Living Brain" - August 13, 2018 # "The Day without Spider-Man" - September 8, 2019 # "My Own Worst Enemy" - September 15, 2019 # "Critical Update" - September 22, 2019 # "A Troubled Mind" - September 29, 2019 # "Cloak and Dagger" - October 6, 2019 # "Superior" - October 13, 2019 # "Brand New Day" - October 20, 2019 # "The Cellar" - October 27, 2019 # "The Road to Goblin War" - November 3, 2019 # "Goblin War - Part One" - November 10, 2019 # "Goblin War - Part Two" - November 17, 2019 # "Goblin War - Part Three" - November 24, 2019 # "Goblin War - Part Four" - December 1, 2019 Category:Browse